Fanfiction And Shocking Truths
by RoseRosa
Summary: Ben decides to google himself one day and discovers fanfiction. Gwen decides to use this to get him and Kevin together.


**Title**: Fanfiction And Shocking Truths  
**Summary**: Ben decides to google himself one day and discovers fanfiction. Gwen decides to use this to get them together.  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning(s)**: A story that might not make sense and mentions of masturbation and sex.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ben 10. They belong to Man Of Action.

**Author's Notes**: Don't ask. Seriously, I do not know why I even wrote this but I hope you enjoy.

__________

It wasn't like Ben looked at such sites that often but come on, he had a right to know what people were saying about him online.

Since the world had found out about the famous Ben 10 and the plumbers life had been...different. He'd been followed around a lot at first by journalists trying to get some dirt on him, being a new teenage celebrity and all but he'd just gone on with his normal life.

Well okay...maybe he'd shown off a bit to the press at first...but just a little! If he was famous then he might as well give his adoring public something to cheer over.

The press had gotten bored with his everyday life though, he didn't go out partying and causing trouble like a lot of celebrities but the local press still hung about when Gwen, Kevin and himself fought against any stray aliens.

It kind of sucked really.

That was why he was sat at his computer and rather then doing his homework he had Google up and he was typing his name in. Many results popped up and Ben found himself grinning.

Maybe people hadn't forgotten about him after all!

So that's why Ben was looking through fan sites dedicated to him and his friends, there were even some sites that were dedicated to Julie and himself as a couple, not to mention Kevin and Gwen. The brunet sniggered at that, Kevin would not be impressed he thought as he skim read through a 'fanfic' in which Kevin was begging Gwen to stay with him and telling her how deeply in love with her he was.

It was ridiculous really, Kevin would never really be like that. In fact if Gwen did ever really go off with Cooper he would just tease the hell out of her for it. Ben wasn't even sure that the brutish male would be that upset. His pride would be that was for sure but more recently he and Gwen hadn't been that close and Gwen had even been teasing him about liking someone else. Ben hadn't seen Kevin hanging out with any new girls though so it was a mystery to him.

Shrugging to himself Ben decided to see if there were any fanfics written about him, hopefully one's that didn't make him see as much as desperate as Kevin had seemed in that last story. Chuckling to himself the brunet was about to do another search when his phone rang. Picking up the small green device, Ben checked to see that it was Gwen and he picked up.

"Hey Gwen. You'd never guess what I was just reading about you and Kevin," he answered and he heard a sigh from down the other end of the phone.

"**I'm sure it was very interesting Ben but I'm not sure I want to hear it. I was just calling to see if you were still meeting me and Kevin at Mr Smoothie later?"** his cousin replied and Ben laughed again.

"Of course I am! I asked Julie if she wanted to go for a smoothie with me anyway so I'll see you then." There was a few minutes of silence then,

"**Are you sure you want Julie to come Ben? I know that Kevin was hoping it would just be us three,"** she asked and Ben frowned. Kevin had never had a problem with Julie tagging along before, she was almost part of their group. Well okay, she was technically a member but Ben saw her alone more then he saw her with the group.

"I'm sure. Kevin will just have to deal," he answered, slightly snappishly and he heard his cousin sigh again.

"**Alright then Ben. I'll leave you to your fanfiction now and I'll see you later,"** she said before she hung up.

*****

Little did Ben know but he had just ruined Gwen's plans for the evening, now she was going to have to actually show up at Mr Smoothie to lead Julie away from Ben so he and Kevin could be alone for a little while.

She had found out a few weeks back that her ex-boyfriend had actually had a crush on her cousin since they were ten. She'd like to think that he had hidden it well but she knew that she'd seen the signs all along. He'd never actually been interested in her, he'd just been dating her as he didn't think that Ben would ever say yes. The mutant had actually apologised to her about it and Gwen had just accepted it and moved on.

Truthfully she was actually a little jealous of Ben. He'd always gotten the attention over the years from their family and even more people when the watch had attached itself to his wrist later during that fateful summer. She may have had the brains, her magic and her anodite powers but Ben had always been the more interesting one. So when they had met up with Kevin again and he'd actually liked her, she'd been happy. For once there was someone who would pay more attention to her then Ben but it hadn't worked out like that in the end had it? Gwen knew that plenty of other girls her age would act out, they'd try and hurt him but Gwen did love her cousin. He was her family and though he could be a little self-absorbed (especially back when he was ten) she knew that he didn't want to hurt her or upset her in anyway. Not any more anyway.

So instead Gwen had decided she should help her cousin and her ex. Kevin wasn't the most romantic guy around and Ben was so naïve he probably hadn't realised that Kevin liked him or that he so obviously liked the brute back. It was her mission to make the pair realise they belonged with each other and then she could start trying to get her own love life sorted out...maybe she'd take Cooper up and one of his offers of a date. That was a different matter though, for now she had to try and get her two guy friends to realise that there might be something between them and she had to do that tonight.

That was when the idea hit her.

Ben had been reading fanfiction some fans had been writing about them. Why some people were sad enough to write about their usually boring lives she didn't know but when one of her school friend's had told her about it she'd checked out a few sites and had certainly found some interesting if not slightly disturbing stories. She still couldn't comprehend why some people believed that she and Charmcaster were in love. She'd also seen herself paired with Kevin which was acceptable and Ben. Now that was even more disturbing, that people believed she was in love with her cousin. That may be legal but it was still incest and kind of gross. So that had inspired her to see who Ben had been put with other then the obvious Julie and sadly herself. That was when she had discovered the world of BeVin. It had made her giggle at first, that people liked to think that Ben and Kevin could ever be a couple. That had been before she and Kevin had broken up though and since then she had looked more into the fandom, looking for ideas of how to get them together...and she may just have read a few M rated fanfics but it had been purely for research purposes. She wasn't a perverted fangirl so there couldn't be any other reason for her reading them.

Maybe those fanfics could come in useful now though. Ben was interested in reading fanfiction so Gwen would help him find some.

Slipping onto her own computer, Gwen opened up a browser and signed into her IM.

This could be fun.

*****

Ben had been reading a very funny fanfic where Gwen and Kevin had been admitting how much better he was and that they were going to elope to Canada when an IM window popped up.

**Gwen: **I remembered one of the sites that my friend showed me with fanfiction of us on _.com/celebs/ben10_

Ben grinned and clicked on the link.

**Ben:** Thanks! Some of the stuff these guys write is hilarious.

**Gwen:** I know. You seen any of the stuff they write about you and Kevin yet?

**Ben:** No.

**Gwen:** You should. It's ridiculous really, you'll love it.

_Gwen has signed out_

The brunet teenager blinked at his screen as Gwen suddenly signed off without a goodbye. He shrugged, she probably had something important to do like homework. Her tip did sound like a good idea though, he hadn't bothered with looking up anything non-romantic yet.

Ben opened up his browser again and looked at the banner of the website, raising an eyebrow, it was white and had a picture of Kirk and Spock from Star Trek on one side and Willow and Tara from Buffy on the other side. Ben just shrugged, obviously the creator of the site liked Star Trek and Buffy as TV shows but Gwen had linked him to the celebrity section so with a small "hmm" noise, Ben found his and Kevin's names on the list and clicked go.

The page loaded with many stories, in fact there were thirteen pages of stories already and they'd only been discovered a few months before. Ben grinned slightly but the look on his face fell and changed into one of horror as he read through a few of the summaries. He clicked on a few of them and skim read them, nearly choking on his own spit in sheer shock.

People assumed he and Kevin did _what_?!

And that was only the ones rated T, Ben didn't know if he could stomach to read one of the M rated ones.

Is that what Gwen meant by ridiculous? The idea that he and Kevin would ever be like that? Well obviously, Kevin was her boyfriend after all and she should know that Ben wasn't gay. He'd never pointed out any other guys and commented on how hot they were...well not out loud anyway but...that was just normal teenage curiosity! It just had to be, he liked Julie for gods sake!

Ben groaned and turned his chair around, burying his face in his hands.

"Why the hell did Gwen suggest that I look at that."

Staring into the darkness of his hands Ben tried to calm down. To think logically. Okay, what did he really think of Kevin. He was his friend now but they'd been rivals when they were kids. He was a brute and could be really arrogant but he was nice when it counted and Ben would have to be blind to not think that Kevin was handsome. He couldn't say that he was attracted to the older male though, he didn't get all embarrassed and tongue tied like he did with Julie and that was what having a crush did to you wasn't it? You didn't feel happy and comfortable when you were near the person you liked and he had certainly never thought of Kevin when he had jerked off. Not once. Okay, maybe once or twice he might have had dreams about Kevin touching him and fucking him but that had always been because of some of things his female fans said to him. It wasn't his fault that he dreamed about what the girls had been asking him about.

It was all ridiculous and Ben found himself groaning again as he lifted his face from his hands. Who was he kidding, he was attracted to Kevin but he'd always just ignored those stray thoughts about whether Kevin's hair would feel soft if he ran his hands through it or how firm Kevin's chest looked when Kevin had his shirt off at the beach. He had Julie after all, he couldn't think about another boy when he had a girlfriend. It just wouldn't be right.

The teenager turned the chair back around again and blinked at the computer screen and read some of the summaries. No wonder he had gotten so flustered when he'd first read them through, some of them mentioned things that he wished really would happen between him and Kevin. Things he had always thrown to the back of his mind when he'd started daydreaming about the other male in the past. He'd been so certain of his sexuality that he'd just completely ignored any signs that told him that he might not be as straight as he'd figured before.

Clicking on one of the M rated fanfics, Ben started to read. It wasn't like Kevin liked him anyway so he might as well read something that could fuel his dreams while he carried on with Julie and Kevin carried on with Gwen.

The Gwevin fanfics that he'd been reading not too long ago didn't seem so funny any more.

*****

A few hours later Ben was walking down to Mr Smoothie, hands shoved in his jeans pockets and Julie chattering on beside him. The Japanese girl didn't seem to be able to sense that anything was wrong but Ben was feeling kind of awkward about meeting up with Kevin and Gwen.

He'd read a few of the dirtier stories about him and Kevin and he'd had to sort himself out _twice_. He'd never been so aroused over any of his fantasies about Julie or over his hidden supply of porn magazines. It was kind of disconcerting really and now he was going to have to see Kevin.

Right, Ben was going to stick with Julie and maybe Gwen if she apologised for linking him to those fics and just ignore Kevin. That would be easier said then done so Ben decided that he might as well start talking to Julie, maybe he could convince her to get a smoothie with him but to take them with them on a walk or something. Ben wasn't going to miss out on his smoothie fix just because it turned out he had a crush on his male best friend and had just been reading and masturbating over smut that some perverted female had written about them. Nope, that certainly wasn't a good enough reason.

When the couple arrived at the smoothie bar, Ben greeted his friends quickly before he dragged Julie to order their drinks seeing as Gwen and Kevin already had theirs and were sitting down waiting for them. Gwen was watching him carefully, her sharp green eyes digging into his back like daggers. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to do something. Once he had his turnip, wheatgrass and ginger smoothie he joined his friends at the table.

Julie sat next to him and begun talking easily to Gwen as Ben sat their silently, fidgeting slightly as he avoided Kevin's gaze and drunk his smoothie. Obviously nothing would be happening between them any time soon as neither boy was attempting to initiate any conversation. It looked like it was up to Gwen once again.

"Hey Julie, there was this dress I saw in town that I thought would be perfect for you," she told the raven haired girl. The pink and white clad girl looked at the red head in confusion, Gwen had seen and pointed out a dress to her only the day before. When had she gotten the time to see another one? Gwen simply made a come here motion with her hand as Julie looked at her in confusion before she nodded towards the boys in their group. Oh, she wanted to leave Ben and Kevin alone. Julie sighed and stood up,

"Oh! Let's go see before the shops close then," she said, Ben opened his mouth to protest but Julie smiled at him and patted his hand.

"I'll call you later Ben," she replied and with that the two teenage girls left, the redhead quietly trying to explain to her Asian friend about how perfect the two boys were for each other.

Ben and Kevin sat in silence for a while, Ben still fidgeting as Kevin watched him, raising an eyebrow at the omnitrix wearer's strange behaviour. Eventually he huffed slightly and spoke up,

"Okay Tennyson. What's up?" The brunet looked up and blinked at Kevin, almost as if he was trying to pretend that everything was normal.

"Nothings up. Why would anything be up?" he asked and Kevin just raised an eyebrow again,

"Seriously Ben, what's wrong? It's like you're nervous about something or trying to avoid someone," Kevin responded. It seemed as if Kevin was being unusually observant and Ben's attempt to stare him off failed. Eventually Ben groaned and dropped his head into his arms.

"You don't want to know," he replied. "Try me," was the response he got to that statement. Ben debated telling him and what the hell, he might as well. It wasn't like anything would happen and if Kevin laughed he could just go hero and kick his arse.

He looked up and met Kevin's warm brown gaze and found himself blurting it out,

"I was looking at some of the stuff that our fans write about us earlier on and I found some where people think we're a couple and I started thinking about it and I think I like you." He didn't even stop to breathe until he'd finished speaking and Kevin was staring at him astounded. He put down his smoothie and stood up, coming round to sit beside Ben.

"Say that again," he demanded and Ben scowled slightly, Kevin was going to laugh at him. He knew it.

"I said I liked you," he muttered That was when something completely unexpected happened.

Kevin leaned in and pressed his lips softly against his.

Ben sat still shocked for a few moments and Kevin started to pull away, frowning. That was when Ben finally reacted though. He moved forwards and pressed his lips back against Kevin's, wrapping his arms around the larger male's neck and tangled his fingers in Kevin's hair.

It really was soft and Ben couldn't help but think _this is much better then anything I read today_ and he really meant it.

He could only hope the sex would be just as good.

__________

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please comment/review!**


End file.
